4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Farcry 5 review
farcry 5 is a ubisoft game and despite its intending name it is actually the 11th installment in the farcry franchise. It is my second favourite farcry game (the first being facry 3 blood dragon) and to me it was way better than all the hype the trailers made it out to be. WARNING SPOILER ALERT GUARANTEED!! Heroes: in the game you play as the junior deputy/rook your character can be either a boy or girl and will be customizable throughout the whole game. Marshall burke is a 'good guy' but he does turn to the dark side and die later on in the game, but he is a dim witted man who has no hesitation in doing his 'job' wether it be a good decision or not. Sheriff whitehorse is a most definate good guy, he is put on something called bliss turning him crazy in some faith seed missions, he makes the good decision in saying that you should not cuff joseph at the start of the game bjt to continue with the game you must (not much luck for the sheriff huh). Deputy hudson is one of the other deputys in the game and is kidnapped by john seed at the start of the game so she is the main person you need to save in john seeds region. Deputy pratt is the final deputy in the game and is held prisoner by jacob seed so he is the main character you need to save in jacobs region. Oh my gosh too many good guys its blowing my mind maybe we should skip the rest and go onto our next subject... Villains: In the game there are four main villains Joseph seed, john seed, faith seed, and jacob seed. Joseph seed (the father) is the big baddie for the game, he is the oldest out of all four seed members and has seen god come unto thee, he owns his own region in the middle of hope county and has followers every where you go. John seed (the baptist) is what i think the easiest seed member to beat, dont get me wrong the planes in this game are crazy to control but all you have to do is put plane controls onto classic in the settings and voilayou can kill him easy, john cleanses your soul by writing your sins on your skin then quite literally ripping them off your body, he is also the creepiest seed member in my books. Faoth seed (the siren) is a drug addicted pain in the backside boss to beat i think she is the second easiest to beat because drugs dont affect me (full sicko mode) but then again she lobs fireball esk objects at you and there are multiple faiths in the boss fight. Jacob seed (the soldier) is my least favourite seed member to fight, the first time i ran through the game i was there four 5 hours and 48 minutes trying to kill him because he was the first one i decided to fight so i had terrible weapons for his onslaught of cult members. Hope county: Hope county is a fake place in indiana montana it is a beautiful area to explore and the scenary is just beutiful i still cry everytime i hit devils peak and look over all of it. Anyway it is an open world to explore with multiple time wasting experiences for money which are hunting and fishing. Frankly i love how they made it open world like there assassin's creed origins game it is the best choice they ever made. Now in hope county there are three main places to go in each region. Falls end in johns region. Hope county jail in faiths region. And the baron lumber mill in jacobs region. Each location is necessary to complete and unlock story missions in each region. story: Im not going to do it for this because this is a game you need to play for yourself. I know i said spoiler alert but thats more smaller spoilers and thats why this is going to be cut out for the farcry series. Arcade mode: Arcade mode is an online mode that you can play with people online. There are lobbys people go into to play online and fight other people, and there is a mode where you can make your own map for people to play and have fun on. Thats really about it for arcade, so onto the next and final one. Prepper stashes: I know i know you guys will be like oh but what about the outposts, shrines and silos. Well im not doing them because these little babies are way more important. Prepper stashes are little missions that are located all over hope county they have these things called perk magazines that give you perk points to unlock new abilities in the game. Sometimes prepper stashes can also include extra unlocks like a new vehicle or costume. They are great things to find because of the little knicknacks in them. Well thats about for this reveiw make sure to comment what you guys want to see next and we'll see what we can do byeeeee.